Dark Secrets
by UNDER-CITY WALLS
Summary: Rai has just Become leader, and a new enemy has risen. One with enough power to plunge the world into eternal darkness. Can the monks stop this new threat?
1. The Beginning

Okay then, people. This is my First Fanfic, so be nice with your Reviews, Please! No Flames, they will be used to cook hotdogs. Constructive criticism welcome!

So, here's the Basic Summary. It is called "Dark Secrets", Part one of my four part story, sorta like seasons 4-7 of Xiaolin Showdown. During the 4 separate parts of my saga, The monks will meet 5 new monks, as well as new enemies, and will be cast into a dark battle that started from a dark secret, one from which they cannot escape.

My First Chapter isn't that good, but the second chapter is already written and looking good. Over the course of my saga, you will recognize some storyline ideas from Teen Titans. So, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or any Wu or Characters, **EXCEPT!** for the ones I have made up.

"Cat's Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow, Fire!" Kimiko shouted, throwing her sparrows, and they turned into a giant fire bird, destroying several jack-bots with her attack.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff, Water!" Omi yelled, turning the staff into a flail, and swinging it at Chase several times, hitting him and knocking him backwards into Katnappe, Tubbimura, and the Chameleon Bot.

"Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, Earth!" Clay Yelled as he hurled his Wudai Weapon and it split into several miniature boomerangs, taking out Gigi, Wuya, and Cyclops.

"Moby Morpher!" Shouted Raimundo. He transformed into Hannibal Roy Bean and started yelling "Get him! Get him! He's Raimundo disguised as me!" He pointed to Hannibal.

"No! No! Get him, get him you twits!" Hannibal shouted, just before Vlad picked him up and threw

Raimundo then turned back into himself and attacked Vlad, shouting "Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, Wind!" Raimundo turned the sword into nun chucks and cent Vlad Flying.

Then the villains started retreating, Scattering into the woods. They went into the woods, broken and beaten as the Xiaolin Monks celebrated their victory

Later

"Congratulations, Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko. Your victory has broken the villains, and we shouldn't be hearing from most of them for a while," Master Fung said, congratulating his students.

"Thank you, master. I may not have been made leader, but I still fought brilliantly. And so did my fellow warriors." Omi said. He then leaned into Master Fung and whispered to him "but mostly me." He gave him a thumbs up.

Master Fung sighed and rolled his eyes. Just then, Dojo entered the room.

"We got a hot one people! Everyone hop on the Dojo Express, We gotta go! NOW!"

When they got on Dojo, Kimiko opened up the scroll and saw on it a Burlap sack with three pouches. "It says…" she said "the Three Wu Pouch. What is it?"

"Well it's a Wu that stores in it three other Wu: first, the Chameleon Sword, which is a sword that can turn into the Sword of the

Storm, the Monkey Staff the, Thorn of Thunderbolt, the Golden Finger, and the Kuzusu Atom, The blast star, which is a throwing star shaped bomb, and the Skeleton Key, which can open any lock."

Let's go, we need to get that Wu before Evil can gain control of it and regroup." Rai commanded.

Before they left, they grabbed the Fist of Tebigong, the Mantis Flip Coin, the Cannon Blaster, and the Serpents Tail.

Later

Where are we?" Kimiko asked.

"Cincinnati, Ohio." Dojo Said.

After Dojo landed, Omi Shouted "I see it!" He pointed to the top of the Curew Tower. "Way…Up……There," he gulped.

"Well, what are waiting for? Shoku Gale-Wind!" Raimundo Shouted, propelling them to the top of the tower. As Omi's hand reached for it, another hand grabbed it Omi looked up and saw an 18 year old, Caucasian male, with shoulder length blonde, straight hair, and wore tan jean shorts and a white t-shirt. He had big, but not huge, muscles.

"So you want this Wu too, shortie?" He asked in a somewhat deep voice. "Well, then, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown…" He paused, "actually, let's make it a Shen Yi Three."

"Shen Yi what?" Clay asked from the backgrounds.

"We each Wager three Wu, chromius domius. I wager my Sphere of Threshold, Talisman Key, and Continuum Charm against your…do you have any Wu?" he asked.

"Yes! I wager my Fist of Tebigong, Mantis Flip Coin, and Serpent's Tail. The game will be Xiaolin Ring Toss. First one tossed off this extremely large building. Let's Go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Just then, the tower grew and flattened off. Then, metal ropes appeared on the edges. They were ready to go.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" They Shouted.

Omi's challenger quickly took the offensive. He raised the sphere and shouted "Sphere of Threshold!" a bolt of white lightning hit Omi in the forehead and suddenly he couldn't move at all. His opponent charged fore ward and swung at Omi. But just before he could hit Omi, he activated the Serpent's Tail and phased through the building. He-reappeared behind him.

"Repulse the Monkey!" Omi shouted, phasing back up behind him. He threw the attack but his opponent easily dodged and kicked Omi in the face, sending him against the metal ropes.

He ran at Omi, grabbed him, and threw him over the edge. At the last second, Omi used the Mantis Flip Coin and bounced off the nearest building back into the arena.

"You are a most worthy foe, by what name should I call you?" Omi asked his opponent.

"Nick. And what is your name?"

"I am Omi, greatest of all Xiaolin monks." Omi said, pointing to himself.

While he was bragging, Nick ran forward and shouted "Mantis Kick!" He knocked Omi backwards. Omi jumped back up and pounded Nick. Before Omi could strike the final blow, Nick pulled out a pentagon with a key drawn on it.

"Talisman Key!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Omi's mouth opened and his eyes grew wide.

"I think Kimiko has anger issues," Omi said. Kimiko suddenly growled, but Omi continued. (The talisman key makes one suddenly start admitting there innermost secrets.)"Clay is an egomaniac, (Omi is a very confused person as to what egomaniac' means) Kimiko looked ugly in her kimono, I was jealous when Raimundo became leader. I am-" He was cut off by Nick's knee, which had slammed into his stomach. Omi stumbled back. Nick took advantage of this and punched him in the face, punched him in the face, kneed him in the back, and rapidly punched and kicked him. Omi fell back, dazed. Nick was ready to deliver the final blow.

"Continuum Charm" suddenly, all off time stood still, except for Nick. He walked slowly towards Omi and looked around at the frozen car, people, and planes. He then picked up Omi and moved him into midair outside the ring. "Continuum Charm! He yelled.

Then, time started again and Omi began falling. He did, however, catch himself on a windowsill on one of the neighboring buildings. He jumped to the top of the building.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Omi shouted. He hit the top of the building and the plate of metal he was on flew up into the air. Then, he propelled it with water, " Wudai Neptune-Water!" He shouted.

Nick just stood there and smiled as Omi flew toward him, Fist of Tebigong held high.

"Wudai Saturn-Metal!" Nick yelled, sending giant metal spikes flew at Omi. They caused Omi's plate of metal to explode. He fell down, leaving Nick with all seven (or ten, depends on how you look at it,).

"Ohhh, I have lost mooooooost shamefully," Omi pouted.

"It's okay, Omi. You tried your best," she said, forcing a clearly fake smile. She was going to kill him for what he said 'Okay have to calm down. Deep breaths…GRRRRRR!'

"Yeah, it just wasn't enough," Nick taunted, smiling. The monks growled at him. He kept on smiling.

"Excellent work, Nick. I think your skills are improving, really." said an all too familiar voice. "You did an excellent job in the showdown, and I think it its time to tell the young monks the truth." the voice said. Then, Master monk Guan stepped into plain view.

"MASTER MONK GUAN?" The monks yelled, bewildered.

"Oh, sorry, let me explain this is Nick, my newest student. I am sorry he worried you."

"This cowpoke is one of yer students?" Clay asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Nick Schwarz, Wudai Warrior of Metal. Guan has been training me since right after he met you guy and has told me all about you. So… I know your Omi, and," he walked over to Clay. "Big, stupid hat, Clay!"

"Pleased to meat you," he said, shaking his hand.

"You are Raimundo'" he said, shaking Rai's hand," and Kimikoooooooo, he trailed off, his eye wondering to her developing chest and back up, only to receive the hardest punch in the face he ever had experienced.

The Ride home was Quiet, with Guan carrying the unconscious Nick.

When they returned home, Guan carried Nick to his room to recover, and Kimiko was positively fuming, so Rai told her that he would help her blow off some steam with training the next day.

"I still think that was totally hilarious what he did," Rai had said laughing. Kimiko just scowled.

Later that day, outside, Omi had succeeded in getting himself stuck in spider webs from the Silk Sinner trying to perform a difficult move. Rai kept failing at a soccer dribbling move, and Clay was tripping himself trick roping. Kimiko just watched and laughed from the sideline. Then, Nick walked into the garden.

"Omi, Omi, Omi. You're doing it all wrong try a little more leg movement in motion eight," he said, freeing Omi. Omi then looked up at him like he was a God.

and Clay, Loosen up those shoulders," Nick said walking proudly by.

"Thanks partner," Clay said

"And Rai, meet me here this time tomorrow and we'll practice some soccer." Nick said and Rai nodded feverously. He walked by Kimiko and said, "And Kimiko, just uhh, keep doing your thing," he said, eyes wondering **again**, that is until  
Kimiko scowled at him and he backed off.

This Time Tomorrow…

Kimiko was looking angrily for Rai he was an hour late and she was **_pissed._** She knocked over several monks, until she saw Rai and Nick practicing soccer.

"Uhh…Rai? Training," she looked at him angrily.

Rai thought for a moment and then slapped his forehead." Kim! I totally forgot! I'm sorry."

That's what they all say, today everyone's been blowing me off for**_ him." _**she said scornfully. "But I never expected this from you, Rai." she said, hurt.

Rai was about to speak, when Nick poked him and whispered "Go."

He nodded and grabbed her by the hand, leading off a blushing Kimiko.

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, an evil figure watched the monks.

"The warriors are stronger than ever." He spoke in a German accented voice, "but they are about to encounter a dark secret from which they cannot escape-but first they must encounter something even more destructive-me." He said, a toothy smile spreading across his dark face.

To Be Continued…

"I am your worst fears, come alive."

"I feel your anger…rage…frustration…_hate…_it fuels you, makes you stronger."

"Join me and I can make all this…" "_yours"._

So, that's it. Review and tell me what you think of it. And, for all who are interested, I'll be updating in the next few weeks.

UNDER CITY WALLS


	2. The Villain

I'm back! That's right, Chapter 2 of Dark secrets is up! And the basic summary of this chapter is:

While Master Fung trains the kids, Jack Spicer's lair is attacked **and** we get to meet the dark figure who has been watching the monks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, blah, blah, blah, Except for my characters and Wu blah, blah, blah, Let's just get going

Chapter 2

It has been two months since Nick has come to the temple and he is progressing greatly. Nick has grown close to all the monks, and is helping them all train with their elemental skills. He also senses the fact that there is maybe a little…uhhh…"thing" going on between them, or at least there should be. Four Shen Gung Wu have revealed themselves, but all had disappeared mysteriously by the time the monks had gotten there.

Our dark villain 'friend' in his dark lair. Here is the **real** beginning of chapter 2.

The shadowy figure is growing increasingly impatient with something, or rather, someone. He angrily tapped his fingers against his chair arm. He frowned and snapped his fingers, and three ninjas appeared, all dressed in black. One was carrying a spear, one a sword, and the third a pair of nunchucks. They bowed.

"Ninjas, I need to call up a debt someone owes me." He said. "Bring me Jack Spicer, his Monkey Staff, and Jihn Do Gloves. But be wary! With Jack Spicer wielding the Monkey Staff and the Jihn Do Gloves, he will have the strength, agility, and balance of a monkey and the Kung Fu abilities of a master. Now go." The warriors headed for the door. "Oh! And one last thing. Bring him back. Alive." he smiled evily. I'll keep him alive…for now. He laughed quietly.

Temple

"Look alive, people! Master Fung says after we've finished training with our elements, we can have the rest of the day off." Rai told everyone. Then a sigh of relief could be heard.

The monks all looked relieved. The temperature had reached 100° and the monks were dripping with sweat. Kimiko was fanning herself with one of those old, Japanese fans, Clay was sprawled over a concrete path, looking absolutely miserable. Nick's shirt was stuck to his back with sweat, and he was trying to get it unstuck. Meanwhile, Omi was floating face down in the fountain. He suddenly shot his head up ad too a deep breath.

"For once, I am happy that training will be over. I need to cool on," Omi said.

"That's cool off," Rai said. "but anyways, let's just get this over with. Nick, I guess You're first."

Nick was going to protest, but was to hot to, so he just stepped into the arena. "Wudai Saturn- Metal!" he whipped around and threw several bars of metal in the air. "Wudai Metal-Spikes!" Nick Yelled as he turned the metal bars into spikes. "Tornado Strike-Metal!" Nick yelled as he turned the spikes into a metal tornado. Then, he dropped his arms and the metal turned into a statue of himself giving a thumbs up. Nick walked up to the statue, leaned against it, and imitated his pose, dripping with sweat.

The others were left gaping at how much his skills in just **_two months_**, They had only just gotten robbed by the Chameleon-Bot!. "Next," Nick said smiling smugly.

"Next was Omi. "Wudai Neptune-Water!" Omi took water from a nearby stream. He twirled it around show-offingly and sent it flying at the other monks. At the last second, he shouted "Wudai Neptune-Ice!" freezing it in mid flight. HE jumped over to in front of the other monks, faced the ice, and shouted, "Serpent Strike-Ice!" He then turned the ice into a flexible ice whip with a knife-like end. He spun it around, whipping at plants and rocks, slicing them in half, "Wudai Form-Ice!" This time, he made the ice surround himself, turning into a huge ice monster.

"Woah." Nick said plainly.

"Woah? Oh, come on! Is that all you can say? I am a giant ice creature! What do I to impress you?" Omi asked angrily.

"Pretty Good, Omi." Kimiko said, "But watch what real training can do." Kimiko grinned. "Wudai Mars- Fire!" She cried, fireballs appearing in her hands, "Watch an learn"

Jack's Lair

Smash! Boom! Crunch! Jack Spicer was practicing his Wu skills by destroying his Jack-bot cut outs. He was, however, unaware of three ninjas sneaking into his lair.

He put his hands on his knees, panting and sweating heavily. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off a toned torso, which he had got from hours in the gym, which he began doing two months ago after the huge attack on the temple. He was no longer a cry baby wannabe villain. He had changed, and it had been the Dark Figure, or Al, as we'll call him, who had convinced him to do so. All had given the Jihn Do gloves to Jack, and said that Jack now owed him. Jack knew this, but he chose to block this memory out of his thoughts. All had told Jack to be at his lair six hours ago, and he had chosen not to go. Suddenly, Jack's security system went off.

"Oh, great." Jack said. "_Him._" Jack looked frightened. While it was true he wasn't the same villain he was two months ago, he had reason to be scared. Al was a ruthless murderer and Jack knew he would be fighting for his life. "Wu bots!Come!" Jack ordered. 'Okay. Just listen he's around here somewhere.'

Then, Al's ninjas appeared. Jack let out a sigh of relief. 'PHEW, Al always makes his kills in person and those are his ninjas, that means that he's not going to kill me. Yet,' Jack thought.

"I'm ready for you. Wu bots, attack!" Then four Jack-Bots, each wielding a different Wu charged forward. (A/N: Now we know where all those other Wu went)

At Al's Lair,

All watched the battle unfold on TV monitors from his lair.

"Foolish Jack Spicer, you are fighting a battle which you cannot win."

Meanwhile, at the Temple…

Kimiko shot her fire into the sky, creating two criss-crossing beams of fire. "Wudai Fire Eagle!" She shouted as she turned the beams into an eagle that flew at her and lifted her off the ground and let out a huge roar. The monks were amazed, but the show wasn't going to stop there. "Wudai Fire-Shield!" Then the eagle landed and turned into a fire shield which she expanded and absorbed into one hand. She smiled "Wudai Fire-Fist!" Then, the fire surrounded her hand and she jetted it forward in an arm and fist of flames. When the fire finally disintegrated Kimiko smiled shyly , leaving the others petrified.

"WOAH!" Nick screamed.

"Alright Clay, you're next." Rai said, "Let's see what you got!"

Back at Jack's Lair

Alright, Al," Jack said, "let's see what your ninjas can do." The ninja with the sword attacked one of the bots, when Jack shouted, "Wundai Helmet!" and the ninja was blown away with two blasts, one fire and one of lightning. (The Wundai Helmet is a helmet/mask that looks like a cracked skull and gives one the ability of all the Shen Gung Wu, for a limited time only). "Net of Disintegration!"

That Wu bot started swinging at that ninja, who dodged every swipe(The Net of Disintegration is a long-handled net that disintegrates everything caught in it). "Gloves of Metallica!" Jack activated another one of the Wu, which were a pair of silver and black gloves that, when activated, creates a rolling metal spiked disk around the user. It rolled at the ninja, who simply jumped over it, but was Fist of Tebigonged by the robot with the Wundai Helmet. Then, the nun chucks ninja destroyed that Wu bot. "Surrender, Jack Spicer!"

"No.Way." Jack said.

At the Temple…Again

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay hit the ground and several tall, thin spikes of earth.

"Wudai Earth-Shield!" He drew the spires of earth back down and turned them into a shield. "Wudai Quake-Earth!" He shouted as he stomped on the ground, creating a huge crack in the ground and caused it to shake, shattering Clay's shield. He wrapped it up with "Wudai For-Earth!" and he turned himself into a giant rock creature.

"Impressive," complimented Master Fung, appearing out of nowhere. This scare caused Kimiko to scream and jump back. Rai caught her, bridal style. They both blushed. They leaned forward, about to kiss when…Rai realized what was happening, and dropped her. She stood back up, pissed as hell and was ready to kill him when Master Fung saved Rai's life.

"Raimundo, you are next. You may go." Master Fung said. Rai stepped into the ring and began.

Back at Jack's Lair…Again.

Smash! Jack's Wu bot with the Net of Disintigration had been knocked back into the one with the Metallica Gloves.

"Lai Tang Lantern!" Jack shouted. The fourth Wu bot shot several blasts of ice at the ninjas, before being smashed itself. Jack was out pf Bots. "Grrr…Monkey Staff, Jihn Do Gloves!" Jack shouted. He charged at the ninjas and did a swinging kick, taking out one of the ninjas. Then the sword ninja took the staff and the gloves. Jack was finished.

"You're coming with us, Spicer," Said the spear ninja, gathering up the six Wu.

At the Temple-Again, Again-I'm getting tired of that.

"Shoku Gale-Wind!" Raimundo shouted, bringing the wind in a twister around him, lifting him off the ground. "Shoku Tiger-Wind!" He then shot a jet stream of wind forward up rooting several trees. He criss-crossed it into the sky and shouted "Shoku Orion-Wind!" turning into his Orion form and bringing the wind back to him. "Shoku HurricaneWhip!" He yelled, throwing his arm forward and sending a huge, _fast_ gust of wind. "Now, for my final move, Shoku Form-Wind!" He disappeared into thin air or rather, he became it. He reappeared behind everyone, and said " I rock, don't I?" successfully scaring the monks and causing Omi to stumble back into the fountain.

While the others were laughing at him, Master Fung turned around, worry plastered on his face. Dojo sensed something was wrong and asked, "There was a reason for all that wasn't there?"

"Yes." Master Fung told his dragon companion, "Ifear the monks are about to meet the greatest evil the world has ever seen. I also fear that we are on the brink of The Heylin War, as prophesized, the end of the world."

At Al's Lair

"Hello, Jack Spicer. So glad you could join me. I was beginning to think that you weren't even going to come. But I know that's not the case, because if it were, I would be very,**_ very_** angry." Al said.

"What do you want from me?" Jack asked.

"You to repay your debts to me." Al told him.

"I'll do anything, just leave me alone." Jack said

"Of course." Al said, laughing and getting up from his chair and approaching Jack. "I just have one thing to ask of you. How fast can you build another Robo-Jack." He said, smiling evilly.

Later that Week at the temple

"Guys, Guys, Guys, we've got a category four Shen Gung Wu alert!" Dojo yelled. "It's the Fifi Xiago. It's a lesser known Wu that transforms into a dog shaped camper."

"Finally!" Nick said. "Let's get this Wu before we get skunked **_again_**."

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

So they were off! To the desolate wasteland that is Australia, (Just Kidding!). When they got there, they saw

Jack Spicer sneaking off with the Wu.

"Foot over the Wu, Jack Spicer!" Omi said.

"That's hand over the Wu, cheeseball. And, since you asked nicely, No freaking Way!" Jack laughed.

"Hmmm…Jack's changed." Kimiko noticed, as he was wearing a tight shirt. "He's almost kinda-"

She was cut off by Nick thinking ou loud. "Hmmm…what would my sister say at a time like this? Ahhh! Kinda hot?" He asked, eyebrowing Kimiko.

"He better not be." Rai said to her through clenched teeth, head spinning. Kimiko just smiled innocently.

"He's getting away!" Clay yelled. "Wudai Form-Earth!" Clay turned into a rock creature and threw Nick at Jack.

"Senvil Glove!" Nick shouted, activating his Wudai Weapon. Then, two hammers on chains appeared out of his hands and he swung them at Jack.

At the moment of impact, Jack's head fell off, revealing it to be Robo-Jack. Nick was left standing wide-eyed.

"Déjà vu." Kimiko said. "We better get back to the temple, ASAP!"

"Right! Let's Go!" Rai said dragging along a dazed Nick.

Back at the temple…that is starting to piss me off.

"Jack Spicer is escaping with the Wu" Omi cried.

"Seeya later, losers!" Jack laughed as he escaped into the woods.

"Get him!" Rai yelled.

They ran into the woods. Running into the woods, they suddenly stopped. Ahead of them, they saw a dark figure approaching. Someone we all know to well. He stepped out of the shadows revealing a muscular, sexy (if you're a girl) figure. He had midnight black hair that went down to the center of his back, spiky and untamed hair. His cosyume was also very interesting. It looked exactly like the monks' showdown outfits, except it had no hood. And instead of gold it was red and black instead of blue. And the symbol on his chest was a strangely-shaped A. And his eyes. His pupils and irises lacked any extraordinary color. They were just black. Black. The darkest shade of black you had ever seen. And when he smiled that evil smile, it revealed four very sharp canine teeth.

""You want to get to get Jack Spicer," he said "You have to go through me." He cackled 'My trap worked perfectly.'

"Very well then." Omi said. He jumped at him and started rapidly punching and kicking him. He dodged them as if they were nothing. He then grabbed Omi's head and threw him back at the other monks.

"I guess it's time to get tough." Kimiko said, "Wudai Fire-Fist!" Kimiko shouted. She threw her powerful attack at him, who just deflected it sideways with two fingers, as if it were a falling pebble.

"Could you make this any easier?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"Now it's on. Shoku Tiger-Wind!"

"Wudai Saturn-Metal!"

"Serpent's Strike-Ice!"

He caught one of the metal beams and used it as a wind breaker. Omi's attack, however, caught him of guard. He was thrown back. The warriors took advantage of his moment of weakness.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" They all shouted. Nick took his place crouched down, hands on the ground. Omi on his shoulders. They turned into there Wudai form ,Nick was silver.

Al scoffed. "Oh, what stupidity is this?"

"Wudai Mars-Fire!" Kimiko sent a huge ray of fire at him.

"Wudai Crater-Earth!" Clay sent several rocks at him.

"Wudai Saturn-Metal!" Nick threw ten metal beams at him.

"Shoku Gale-Wind!" Rai sent a tornado rushing at him.

"Wudai Neptune-Ice!" Omi fired a blast of ice.

All was ready this time. He hit the fire aside, avoided the rocks, jumped above the metal, withstood the cyclone, and grabbed the ice. He turned it into a ball of purple energy.

"You might want to move," Al said, grinning evilly. "Sasuke Heylin-Magic!" He then unleashed the most powerful blast the monks had ever seen, decimating everything in its path. One which, luckily, the monks weren't in. The monks wereleft gaping as they changed back to normal. "You like that? **_That _**is true power." Al said.

"Who-who are you?" Omi asked.

"I am your darkest fears come alive. I am the New Hope for evil. I am Allenok, (al en ock) most powerful warrior on the planet. Heylin Sasuke Dragon of Dark Magic." he said.

The monks were speechless. Frozen still. The first one to react was Kimiko, who jumped at him, charing up her attack. But Allenok struck first. He kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying. Now Rai was pissed. Allenok saw and pushed away all the other monks, except for Rai. Rai jumped at Allenok and threw a volley of punches, and Allenok blocked them all.

"Impressive," Allenok said. "I feel your anger…rage…frustration…_hate_. It fuels you. Gives you strength." Allenok smiled. "Repulse the Monkey!" he pushed Rai back, who quickly recovered an attacked again.

Shoku Gale-Wind!" Rai sent a gust of wind of wind at Allenok, who absorbed it with one hand.

He then changed its image so it looked like the space view of the Earth. "You see this?" He asked. "If you join me, I can make all this…"He spun the globe. "_yours_."

"I'll never join you." Rai send angrily.

"Oh, I think you will. In time you come to realize your evil and destructive destiny." He said, "Think about it. I'll see you later." Then he disappeared.

Rai stood still, dazed and confused. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Rai? Are you okay?" Kimiko asked, a concerned look on her face. He noticed a gash on her cheek. Rai remained silent and she didn't question why. She grabbed his arm and leaned against his shoulder. She grabbed his hand with her free hand, and began rubbing his arm gently and lovingly.

-Later-

Raimundo went to bed early that night and no one questioned why. That night, while Master Fung was studying the heavens, with astronomy book in hand. He looked at the moon and realized that Next Friday night tomorrow would be the sixth full moon of the year. Suddenly, his stomach dropped. He turned back the book 100 years in his book. Then his eyes widened and he turned pale. He dropped his book before uttering one more word and running inside to alert Master Monk Guan.

"No."

To Be Continued…

Next time,

"The Loa Mang Loan Moon: the end of the world as we know it."

"This could be the final chapter of humanity."

"It is time to tell you of the Dark Secret of which Allenok spoke."

So that's it, Chapter two. Sorry it took so long, but this chaptert is 3,068 words long.

Next time, you find why the title is what is and you will find out the answers to some of the questions in the summary, which I did change.

Review, please! I'd like at least ten reviews before I update again.

UNDER CITY WALLS


	3. TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN

I have hit a writer's block while writing CHAPTER 3 of Dark secrets, so don't expect an update until sometime next week, Sorry! Anyway, this is an FYI for all my B-E-A-U-tiful readers and reviewers-an interview with the big, new bad guy, Allenok! Just so you know a bit about him.

Me: So Mr. uhh Allenok is it?

Allenok: Indeed.

Me: So, I understand that you are terribly evil. Correct?

Allenok: Correct.

Me: I have also heard that you are fabulously wealthy, and quite a ladies man, no?

Allenok: Ja, both are true.

Me: You are also Berlin-born, no?

Allenok: Yes, that is mine only home city.

Me: You are also a blood-thristy murderer, I've heard.

Allenok: I wouldn't say that but…

Me: Right coughmurderercough oh, sorry. Anyway, Allenok has a message for everyone.

Allenok: yes. Review on chapters 1&2 or I will find you, and I will kill you.

Me: Right.

Mysterious Voice: Now you know, Allenok, the terribly evil, fabulously wealthy, blood thirsty-murderer ladies man.

UNDER CITY WALLS


	4. The Creature

Hi people! It's me, back with chapter three of Dark Secrets. Sorry it took so long, but writers block sucks. Also, we've just been so busy around here; I haven't had time to update.

Here's a little something something for ya; their ages:

Raimundo: 16

Kimiko: 15

Omi: 14

Nick 17

Clay: 16 ½

And an FYI for all my lovely readers out there, my story is set up in more of an episode format than a story format. Anyway, here is Chapter 3.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Master Fung waited impatiently for Master Monk Guan to answer the phone. He only used the phone when it was an emergency, and this was an emergency! Ring, ring, ring!

"Hello?" Master Monk Guan's Chinese accent could be heard over the phone.

"Master Monk Guan? It is Master Fung." He said.

"Oh, Master Fung! How can I help you?" Master Monk Guan asked.

"Do you study the stars at night?" Master Fung asked.

"No, why?" Guan waited for a response.

"I Do." Master Fung said. "And last night I noticed that next Friday is the Loa Mang Lone Moon."

Master Monk Guan's Temple

Master Monk Guan dropped the phone and it dangled on its cord while Master Monk Guan stood there gaping.

"Master Monk Guan? Hello? Are you there?" Master Monk Guan returned to his senses and juggled the phone.

"Yes I am!" He yelled into the phone. "Now, listen carefully. I am coming to help train your monks. Chucky, let's go." He hung up.

Xiaolin Temple

"Master Monk Guan! What are you doing here?" Rai asked, calmly enough it was like Allenok had never even attacked last night.

"Yeah! Are you here because of All-" Nick was cut off by Kimiko elbowing him in the ribs. 'Shut up' she lipped to him.

"Notha'tsnotwhyI'mhereIneedtospeaktoMasterFungnow!" He exclaimed.

"He's in there but he's kinda busy…" Clay trailed off as Guan sped away.

Then everyone surrounded Chucky Choo. "Why are you all staring at me?" asked the yellowish con dragon.

"You're Master Monk Guan's temple dragon so you must know what is so urgent." Omi said.

"Listen, all I know is he was in a big hurry, something about the Lao Mang Lone moon." Chucky told them.

"Dojo's eyes got wide "AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" He screeched. "The Loa Mang Lone Moon! That means-"

"The end of the world." Master Fung interrupted.

"What's the Loa Mang Lone moon?" Kimiko asked

"Follow me into the meditation hall and I shall tell you." Master Fung said.

Meditation Hall

"The Loa Mang Lone is the sixth full moon of the year, every hundred years, which happens to be this Friday. It only affects those who have drunk the Loa Mang Lone Soup, namely Chase Young. What happens during this celestial event is the Loa Star, the Mang Moon, and the Lone Nebula aligns behind the moon so it radiates strange rays. How it will affect Chase Young is he will lose control of his reptilian form, sending him on a rampage of death and destruction. It has happened before, but the Great Spirit Naru always restrained him. But now Naru is defenseless as his chamber was struck by light from the last Loa Mang Lone Moon, rendering him defenseless and powerless. So it is up to you to stop him." Master Fung explained.

The monks were gaping. How were they supposed to stop Chase Young when he was a mindless killer?

"Could we not fight him?" Omi asked hopefully.

"Possibly, but he will be stronger than any other force on earth." Master Fung said.

"What about you? Could you train us to defeat Chase Young?" Kimiko asked.

"I could not train you any more for this." Master said.

"The Shen Gung Wu?" Clay asked.

"Obsolete in this battle." Master Fung said.

"What if we blew up the moon?" Nick suggested hopefully. Everyone else simply stared at him with blank looks. His optimistic face quickly died down.

"Dumbest idea ever." Rai said, "I was thinking this, Chase will be a mindless killer, right? And insanely powerful, right? So who else do we know that fits that description? From what we go outta Jack; Allenok." He said "So we break into his lair, and force him to help us."

"Good idea, but, how are we supposed to do that?' Nick asked.

"Allenok clearly wants to take over the world, from what Jack Spicer told us, so he wouldn't want Chase to destroy it, correct?" Omi said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Allenok's Lair

At Allenok's lair, when they arrived, they found abandoned Wu vaults, weapons, food, magazines (for a 17 year old), and several turned off TV screens, but no sign of him. And the Loa Mang Lone Moon was an hour away!

Look at these magazines. Eww!" Kimiko held one up in her hands and covered her eyes and looked away. Rai just stared mystified. As she left, Rai stuffed a few in his backpack, whistling innocently.

"Monks." Master Fung said seriously. "It is time."

They all nodded and silently climbed on Dojo, heading for Beijing.

Beijing

"Fires are burning the city as the police have failed to subdue the beast." A reporter said as a video of Chase destroying things was being shown behind her. The monks watched horrified though a shop window.

"Oh, Merda." Rai said.

"Fodendo." Nick said.

Then, they heard a low, loud growl behind them and turned around to see Chase string at the murderously. They whipped out there Wudai Weapons. Before they could activate them, Chase leapt at them, narrowly missing them, but grabbing there Wudai Weapons and crushing them in its mighty mouth. The monks were left gaping.

"Shoku Gale-Wind!" Raimundo shot Chase back, giving the monks a chance to plan there attack. "Fight like you've never fought before." He said "The fate of the world rests on our shoulders." They nodded. They heard a growl from Chase. They got into there battle stances.

"Wudai Neptune-Ice!" Omi tried to freeze Chase, who simply dodged it. He dove at Omi.

"Wudai Saturn-Metal!" Nick threw a metal wall at Chase. Chase just dove right threw it. Omi dodged Chase's attack and kicked him, hard. Chase fell back dazed.

"Okay, elements, bad. Physical, better." Kimiko said.

The monks attacked Chase and attacked with vicious punches and kicks all in unison with each other. Before they could knock Chase unconscious or Chase could turn the tides, another creature hit the monks with a rock.

Their backs hit a building and they were slow to recover. When they did, they were horrified at what they saw. Standing in front of them was a skinny, pine green lizard with sharp claws, red eyes, a white belly, and a horn on its nose. It stood on two legs and was 6 feet tall.

The monks were flabbergasted. This lizard was unearthly, and definitely created by the Lao Mang Lone Soup. It hissed at them. Chase growled loudly at it. Then, the two beasts collide in combat. The second beast slashed Chase with his claws. Chase bit him. Hard. Then, the combat escalated and the two beasts were using there claws, teeth, and nearby objects against each other in a toe to toe battle. Chase was dazed for a moment and the other monster threw Chase, far. He was temporarily distracted by his victory.

"Viper Strike!" Omi attacked the lizard and sent him staggering. He followed up with a series of punches and kicks, which also hit the monster. Then, he and Nick attacked in unison. But this time the monster fell back before he could be hit. Clay then smacked the creature with his belly and Kimiko repeatedly punched him. Rai attacked, and the monsters instincts seemed to kick in. Rai threw a punch and the monster blocked

Rai's fist…

with his mouth. Rai felt the stinging pain of the creature's sharp teeth digging into the warm flesh of his right hand. His eyes shot wide and his mouth dropped open a bit. He breathed in short, shallow gasps as the blood oozed out of the wound and stained his shirt red. Nick reacted and hit the monster's head, who in turn released his grip on Rai. Rai staggered back and Clay caught him.

"Whoa, easy there partner, yer gonna be okay," Clay said. Rai got his bearings and gripped the bleeding hand.

"That lizard is going down." He looked down at his bloody hand. "As soon as I get some bandages. And some disinfectant.

OTHER SIDE OF BEIJING

Chase Young slowly came to, still in his lizard form. He got up and let out an ear-splitting roar. He was really, really, _really_ angry, and he was going to destroy everything and everyone in his path. Luckily, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan were nearby. They looked at each other and nodded. They were going to have to hold off Chase until the Loa Mang Lone Moon passed.

"The Loa Mang Lone Moon; the end of the world as we know it." Master Monk Guan said solemnly. "This could be the final chapter of humanity." Then, Chase, bloodthirsty and murderous, attacked.

WITH THE MONKS

This other monster had the monks pretty well occupied, aside form Clay and Rai, who were taking care of Rai's hand.

"Alright, you're good and done. Now, would you gimme a lift?" Asked Clay.

"Yes, please." Nick said. "Help Clay so he may help us." Just then, the creature hit Rai back with a swoop of its mighty tail.

"Right. Shoku Gale-Wind!" Rai yelled as he lifted Clay up off the ground and plopped him down on the beast.

"Get-arrgh-off-grrr-Me!" It let out a loud, beastly roar and threw Clay off him. But, hr had spoken. The Loa Mang Lone Moon was ending.

"Just a little bit longer guys." Kimiko said. The beast growled. "Wudai Mars-Fire!" Kimiko shot fire at it. It simply breathed it in. It burned his mouth and he fell down. He got back up.

"How are we supposed to beat something that just keeps getting back up? How can we win?" Rai asked aloud.

"We don't have to win. We just have to make sure he looses." Nick said, with a tone as if he were digging his own grave.

With Chase, Master Fung, and Mater Monk Guan.

SMASH! Master Fung was slammed into a building, hard. Harder than his 86 year old body could take. He fell to the ground motionless; his only movement was the slow up and down rising of his chest. Master Monk Guan hit the beast with impressive strength that sent it reeling backwards. It fell to the ground, beaten up.

"Master Fung!" Master Monk Guan shouted as he ran over to him and felt his pulse. He was still alive (Master Monk Guan hadn't noticed the breathing) "Do not worry, old friend, you will be okay.

"Just then, Dojo popped out of Master Monk Guan's shirt "Master Fung!" He cried. "Oh NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! Is he going to be okay? Tell me he's going to be okay!"

"Relax Dojo; he's going to be fine." Guan said. Then, a roar could be heard from behind. Chase had recovered. Master Monk Guan readied his Spear. Then, Chase began flickering gold light. He slowly and painfully began changing back into his human form. Once he had, he collapsed. "At last, the world's greatest threat is over."

With the monks…

The buildings surrounding the monks were weak with holes, and were on the verge of collapsing. There battle with the beast had been long and they were all bruised and cut, but the monster look relatively unhurt.

"How much longer? This is getting tougher than granddaddy's ribs at the family barbecue. Then, the beast began flickering gold light. The monks watched in marvel as the creature changed back into a regular human being with tattered clothes.

"Wo bin ich?" the man asked aloud in German as he slowly rose from the ground. "Ich fuhle schrelich. Was los ist?" He stood up straight. As soon as he saw the monks, his look changed from one of surprise to one of evil satisfaction when he saw the monks. "Hello." he said. As he made eye contact with the monks, they recognized him immediately.

"Allenok?" Kimiko asked in utter horrified surprise.

"In all my glory." He said deviously. "Oh, hello Raimundo," He said to the Brazilian boy." Did I do that to you?" He pointed to Rai's hand.

"Yes, you did." Nick said.

"And I reckon that it's time for a little payback." Clay added in his own Texan way.

"I'm all for payback, but I and Rai need to talk." Just then, he flew forward and grabbed Rai, taking him far away.

When they landed, Rai wiggled free from Allenok and got in a battle ready stance. "What do you want and why did you wait till now to come out into the open?" Rai asked.

"You mean, your master hasn't told you?" He laughed softly. Rai then wondered how such a soft voice could belong to someone so evil. "Well, if your master hasn't told you yet, then I guess I should. There is a dark secret surrounding me. It is-" He was cut off by Nick pounding him over his head.

"Leave." Omi said commandingly.

"Very well. But you haven't seen the last of me. Especially you, Raimundo." He disappeared instantly.

"C'mon, Rai. Let's go." Kimiko said. Rai nodded and walked away, never looking back.

Later…

Allenok was walking through an alleyway to get to his Beijing hide out. He sensed a presence.

"Gimme you money" A deep voice said in broken English.

"Are you mugging me?" Allenok asked.

"Yes I am. Now hand it over!"

"You're scared."

"I am not."

"I feel your fear."

"Shut up!" The man raised a gun.

"Shoot me then."

So he did. He unloaded his clip an Allenok. Every bullet bounced off harmlessly.

"Now what?" Allenok took out two sabers and attacked.

At the temple…

"Are you going to be okay?" Omi asked his ailing master.

"I will be fine. But, Raimundo, Something is troubling you?" Master Fung asked, Master Monk Guan sitting next to him.

"Well…yeah. It's something Allenok told me. He spoke of a Dark Secret." Rai said.

"Then I guess it is time for you to know the Dark Secret as old as me." Master Monk Guan took a deep breath and began. "It all started 6,000 years a go with a war between Earth's Great Protectors Zephyr, Hydrant, Banshaii (Ban-shy-ee), Guinian, Dante, and Mesa, and their leader Ti and three great evils, two of which we don't know of their identity's. But the third one was the greatest evil ever, greater than Hannibal, Chase, and Wuya, all the others. Death was his name. At the end of the war, The Protectors used their objects to imprison the other two in the Netherworld forever. They could only trap death in his mystical scythe. They were destroyed in the battle. But they left behind a prophecy. One that was lost to history, that is, until Chase Young stumbled upon it 1500 years ago, before he took the Loa Mang Lone Soup. It spoke of a mere boy of 17 with unimaginable power, more powerful than all previous warriors. 'He will be truly evil, and he will drink the Loa Mang Lone Soup' the prophecy said. When Dashi found this prophecy, he hid it in a temple. And fearing this prophecy, he hid them across the world. But now, we believe that the objects will reveal themselves just like Shen Gung Wu. Now, here is Allenok comes into play. He is to use the objects to start the first Xiaolin Heylin War. We are certain that he is the boy spoken of in the prophecy."

"So…who wins the war?" Kimiko asked quietly.

"It doesn't say, but now that the prophecy has begun, we fear the worst.

The monks' grim faces turned to face the window, as they looked at the gathering storm.

Allenok's Lair

"The monks have grown powerful, and Jack Spicer has betrayed and failed me, so…can you do it?" Allenok asked a black figure with shining red eyes.

"Of course," The figure laughed. "Who do you want me to take care of?" Allenok smiled.

"Raimundo."

_Merda-Shit_

_Fodendo-Fuck_

_Wo bin ich-Where am I_

_Ich fuhle schrelich- I feel terrible_

_was los ist- what is going on_

So, there's my third Chapter. Read and review and tell me what you think of it. And I know you're probably really tired of the dark mysterious figures, but bear with me.

Anyways, here's a preview of Chapter Four.

"_I am Maioki Med Lon, and I'm here to help."_

"_If you can't save him in one hour, he will be gone forever."_

**UNDER CITY WALLS**


	5. TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN II

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:

3 Things…

1) I ENJOY WRITING IN ALL CAPS

2) I don 't know when I'll update next, I'm too lazy to tell.

3) Here's my second interview, with Nick this time!

UCW (me) : So, Nick Schwarz, the Canadian, right.

Nick: No, you see I was born in Porugal, I have an older brother, two younger siblings and when I was 3-hey, wakeup, WAKE UP!!!!!!

UCW: Huhh, ohh, what???? Oh, sorry sorry, sorry.

Nick: Anyways, When I was 3, My dad left us so we moved to Cincinnati in the USA, and my mom got re-married and had 7 more kids.

Mysterious Voice: Wow. You're life sucks. And… You're a merciless killer?

Allenok: _Nine, _that's me. (NINE-NO)

UCW: Alright, who is that, and where are you hiding?

Nick: AHEM- who cares about him? Finish up this pointless chapter.

Mysterious Voice: I'm confused, I he Finnish or Canadian? Get it? cause he said Finish- and- it's a – from Finland – Nevermind.

UCW: Allright that's really start to piss me off. IM GONNA FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!!!!!

Mysterious Voice: I gotta go.

Nick: Bring some new jokes.

That's it. I know, I know, I make the most pitiful attempts at being funny, but if you have stuck with me through three chapters and two pointless interviews, then I would give you cookies… but I can't. C U!

UNDER CITY WALLS


End file.
